A Garota de Neji
by ikaira
Summary: "Fazer o que? Ela era mesmo a garota de Neji." NEJIxTENTEN


**A Garota de Neji**

Era sua décima kunai lançada e seu décimo erro. E esse era o motivo que bateu o pé com força no chão e gritara "_inferno!_" a todos pulmões fazendo seu parceiro de treino –e ex-namorado– fungar em uma risada.

-Está rindo de que Nejiota? –disse irritada.

A junção infantil de seu nome com idiota só aumentava a vontade de Neji em rir um pouco mais da impaciência de Tenten. As recentes –_e muitas_– tentativas dela de arranjar um novo namorado, não eram desconhecidas por ele. Ele _sempre_ sabia de todas.

-Que tal saquê hoje a noite? –propôs matreiro.

-Quer me embebedar pra que Neji? –o desafiou.

-Só quero salvar sua noite de ser mais uma tentativa frustrada de procura de namorado. –zombou dela sorrindo sacana.

-Dana-se Neji. –rosnou deixando Neji e seu irritante sorriso para trás.

Ela havia terminado com ele. Ela, e não ele.

Tenten havia empinado o nariz, estufado o peito, levantado o indicador firme e reto bem em direção ao nariz de Neji e dito que tudo estava acabado.

Firme e confiante!

Quase se arrependia de não ter mais o Hyuuga lhe agarrando os cabelos e possuindo sua boca da forma mais louca e faminta que se possa imaginar. Mas, não daria o braço a torcer. Oras, ataques selvagens sobre sua boca não apagariam o fato de que Neji _não lhe dava a devida atenção_!

Não era só porque Neji era um ser inimaginavelmente belo, sedutor e sonho de consumo de qualquer garota em sã consciência que ele podia ser tão... _Ele_!

E, bem, se ele se achava tão supremo assim que não podia dar um pouco de atenção a sua –_agora ex_– namorada, ela iria achar alguém que desse.

Sim, ela iria. E quando encontrasse iria esfregar naquela cara de príncipe encantado de Hyuuga Neji. Sim, ela iria.

E ela não iria se desesperar por estar a malditos seis meses em uma procura totalmente fracassada. Não, ela não iria. Mas, desde que dispensara-o, era capaz de contar nos dedos –_de uma mão faltosa de dedos_– quantos relacionamentos tivera. E com _relacionamento _abrangia-se todo e qualquer contado físico, verbal ou visual que tivera com o sexo oposto –_salvo da lista Gai, Lee e... Neji_–.

Ela não tinha mais de dois braços, e nem uma perna a menos. Seus cabelos não brilhavam estonteante a luz do sol, mas também não escureciam o mundo. Seus olhos não refletiam o céu ou mar e nem seus lábios eram comparados a frutas, mas tinha ambos em perfeito estado.

Ela não era gorda, e também não era magra. Não andava em cima de saltos, mas também não tinha os pés no chão. Seus quadris não se moviam sedutoramente ao andar, mas pelo menos ela não mancava.

Suas roupas não delineavam as curvas de seu corpo ou deixavam expostas partes deste, mas eram confortáveis de se vestir. Seu sorriso não derretia uma geleira, mas ela sorria.

Não era feminina expressiva, mas era menina, garota, mulher.

Tenten não era uma espécie de mostro repugnante, ela era um ser humano normal, de atitudes –_quase_– normais.

Então, qual era o seu problema?

Desde que se livrara de Neji não havia recebido proposta alguma, nem de garotinhos gorduchos e pequeninos que sempre tinham a ilusão de casar-se com a garota grande. Ela era uma garota grande e já vira milhares de gorduchos pequeninos, mas nem mesmo eles com todas suas ilusões pareciam notá-la.

Garotos, todos eles, corriam dela como alguém em sã consciência corria de Gai.

Ninguém nunca a chamou _de gata, gostosa, linda_ ou dera um assovio de _fiu-fiu _enquanto ela passava. Cara, nem em uma construção! Putz, alguém sempre soltava um_ fiu-fiu _em uma construção!

Ela ficava bêbada e ninguém se aproveitava disso, ela ficava sóbria e dava no mesmo. Já flertou com olhares e foi ignorada, então tentou as palavras e ninguém parecia ouvir.

Já piscou de longe o olho esquerdo e sorriu matreiro sem surtir efeito algum, já chegou perto e sinuosa e –_se tivesse visto direito_– correram. Jogava indiretas que ninguém pegava, jogava diretas que também não funcionavam.

Dos poucos –_bem poucos_– encontros que conseguira ter, não conseguia lembrar-se de um se quer que tenha sido duradouro. E ultimamente, em seu vocabulário, duradouro seria mais de meia noite.

E isso não acontecia porque ela não queria mais, eram sempre eles que chutavam _seu traseiro _com uma desculpa tão ridícula que lhe nauseava o estômago.

As historias macabramente ridículas para o _ponto final_ com ela contadas pelos seus escassos pretendentes, iam desde o problema "_não é você, sou eu_" a "_minha vovozinha está muito doente_". Oras, não é como se o cara fosse a chapeuzinho vermelho! Se não a queria, era só dizer. Numa boa. Até porque, ela estava pouco se importando com a avó de alguém.

Mas, _avós doentes_ e _ela não ser o problema_, se tornavam desculpas adoráveis e plausíveis se comparadas a última que ela recebeu. Quer dizer, o cara devia estar bem desesperado para se livrar dela quando se declarou gay. GAY!

Era sempre assim, num momento interessados e no outro apareciam diante dela tremendo, nervosos e terminavam tudo como se ela tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa.

Talvez, realmente, tivesse que ter mais que dois braços ou uma perna a menos para conseguir um cara.

Tekai era o encontro da vez, e ali estava ela... tomando o fora da vez.

-Eu não entendo! –reclamava ela jogando os braços ao ar. –Eu sou tão mal assim?

-Tenten... Não é sua culpa. –tentava confortá-la com medo.

- Então de quem é?

-É que... vo... vo... Bom, é que... –se atrapalhava com as palavras.

Mais um diante dela, nervoso, tremendo dos pés a cabeça e se preparando para dar a desculpa mais ridícula –_se é que era possível_– do que a última que recebera.

-Eu o que? –soou meio assustadora.

-Tenten... É que você é a garota de Neji!

-O que? De onde tirou isso?

-Dele.

A porta bateu com tanta força que seu corpo pulou da cama interrompendo abruptamente seu descanso. Seu pescoço girou em direção ao barulho para encarar o semblante risonho e macabro que Tenten carregava no rosto.

Ela se aproximou felina até onde ele estava, fazendo Neji erguer uma de suas sobrancelhas questionadoramente. Parada em frente ao Hyuuga, Tenten respirou fundo cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Há quanto tempo vem atrapalhando meus encontros?

-O mesmo tempo que você tem tido eles. –disse pondo-se de pé.

E então o Hyuuga estava lhe agarrando os cabelos e possuindo sua boca da forma mais louca e faminta que se possa imaginar. E ela deu o braço a torcer.

Afinal, conseguiu a atenção que queria. Neji havia gastado um bom tempo atrapalhando seus encontros.

-Aquele saquê ainda esta de pé?

-Tudo pra minha garota.

Fazer o que? Ela era mesmo a garota de Neji.

**.Ikaira.**

Cara, estava louca pra escrever algo!

Quem gosta de one levante a mão: o/

Han, tipo... façam (e eu espero que façam) bom proveito \o/


End file.
